Love The Mischievous One
by Ze Shipper
Summary: What would Kariya be like when he's in love and is being loved by someone...?
1. Chapter 1

Another fic! Entitled, 'Love The Mischievous One', a Tsuguri x Kariya. Haven't found a fic with this pairing yet… Or maybe I'm just not searching good enough…

Hope you enjoy reading this…

 ** _DISCLAIMERS:_** _I don't own Inazuma Eleven_

* * *

 ** _LOVE THE MISCHIEVOUS ONE_**

* * *

"KYAAAH! KARIYA!" Kirino shouted as Kariya pulled another prank on the pink- haired soccer player. What prank you may ask? Well, Kirino now is soaking wet because of a bucket of water which was placed on top of the entrance door made its way onto him.

"Hahahahaha! How stupid could you possibly be? That's the oldest trick in the book!" Kariya mocked as he made a run of it.

"He did it again…" A certain player named Tsuguri Kyosuke murmured as he continued watching the scene of a rampaging Kirino and a laughing Kariya.

Tsuguri gave out a sigh before walking up to Kirino and handed him a piece of towel.

"Here" he said.

"Thanks" Kirino answered still pissed off about the bucket of water thing.

"I can't believe how you could survive every single prank he dumps on you"

"Me either. I really think he hates me…"

"No he doesn't…" Shindou suddenly jumped in.

"How are you so sure?" Kirino asked.

"Yeah... He would always prank Kirino every single day… And I don't think he's planning on stopping his pranking…"

"Don't worry, he'll stop his everyday tradition sometime…" Shindo said.

"Am I going to be dripping wet every single day?"

"Looks like it…"

"At least it's just water… not anything else like Sulfuric Acid…"

"WANT ME TO TRY IT NEXT TIME?!" a familiar yet annoying voice interrupted.

"ARGH! KA-!" Kirino didn't get the chance to finish his statement because of Tsuguri stopping him.

"Kariya" Tsuguri called in a serious tone. A slight tint of pink on Kariya's cheeks was noticed by Shindou. "Could you stop pranking Kirino even for just a week?"

"Tsk! Whatever! Why would I listen to you?" with that, Kariya walked away, the tint of pink still on his cheeks.

"What's his problem?!" Kirino asked.

"Oh don't worry about him… he'll probably stop pranking you for some time…"

"You're sure… how?"

"I have my ways on knowing things. Now excuse me, I'll have a little word with Kariya… I'll leave you two for now…" with that, Shindou walked away to Kariya, leaving a confused Kirino and Tsuguri.

"I wonder what prank Kariya would pull off tomorrow…" Kirino murmured.

Tsuguri said nothing, placed his hands in his pockets and walked away.

* * *

 ** _/Somewhere with Kariya/_**

Kariya was fixing his things when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, he saw his captain.

"What do you want?" he rudely asked.

"I just want to know something…"

"What?"

* * *

 **Okay, that'll be all for now… I know none of the things in this chapter really happened in the anime… I just let my imagination take over my head and hands…**

 **Chapter 2 will be out soon!**

 **Bye for now! Leave a review if you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kariya was fixing his things when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. As he turned around, he saw his captain.

"What do you want?" he rudely asked.

"I just want to know something…"

"What?"

"Are you crushing on someone in the team?"

"Wha-why do you ask?"

"Do you like Tsuguri?" one single question made Kariya change color.

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK SUCH A QUESTION?! You're not the type of person who would ask such things!"

"It's my duty as captain to know…"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"So, do you like him?"

"Wha-"

"How long has it been?"

"Wait, what?!"

"Answer now"

"HOW COULD I ANSWER IF YOU KEEP ON TALKING?! NO. I don't like him! NO. I'm not crushing on him! Now stop asking su-"

"If you don't like him, why are you blushing? How would you explain that?"

"ARGH! SHUT UP!"

"So you do like him… Stop denying, Kariya. It's pretty obvious…"

"So what if it's true? It's not like he'll feel the same! And IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, SHINDOU!" with that, Kariya took his bag and walked out the door, pissed off.

* * *

While walking back to sun garden, Kariya kept on talking to himself.

"TSK! Shindou... Always sticking his nose to someone else's business! Why won't he just leave the issue of 'Me' alone! My life is none of his business!"

Suddenly, a picture of Tsuguri appeared inside his head.

"Why am I thinking of him! I'm not gay!"

"No one said you were, Kariya…" a voice from behind Kariya said.

"KYA! Tsu-Tsuguri?! Why are you here?!"

"Why can't I walk in this?"

"YES! Because this is the way to sun garden! Now, scram! Shoo!"

"No way am I going the other way. I want to ask you something…"

"Be quick with it"

"Is there someone you like?"

"No"

"Why do you always prank Kirino? Do you like him?"

"I'm pranking him because I want to. Why would you even ask that? He's not the only one I prank in the team. I prank everyone in the team"

"Not everyone…"

"Who else haven't I pranked?"

"Me. You have never pulled a prank on me…"

"Err… Uhh… I know there's no trick that would work on you. That's why I'm not pranking you. Now, shoo!"

Kariya then started to push Tsuguri the opposite direction, but had no luck on trying to move the taller male.

"MOOOOOVE!" Kariya demanded, but Tsuguri just ignored.

"Stop pranking Kirino… Do that and I'll leave you now…" Tsuguri's statement just made Kariya froze in place for some reason.

"NO WAY!"

"Then I'm not leaving you alone…"

"GO!"

"No"

"LEAVE!"

"No"

"NOOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU!"

"Then don't look at me…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Stop pranking him and I'll leave you tonight"

"NO!"

"Keep on pranking him, and someone will prank you next…"

"I won't fall into any prank or joke!"

Tsuguri said nothing and started to walk away from Kariya. "Is that so? Let's see about that" Tsuguri said before he was out of sight.

Unknown to Kariya, a slight blush formed once more on his cheeks.

"ARGH! How annoying… First, Shindou… Now, Tsuguri… What do they want from me?"

 _'Just hope nothing weird will happen…'_ Kariya thought as he went back to his walking.

* * *

As Kariya got back to sun garden, a male with green hair surprised him.

"What?" Kariya asked.

"Why so late?"

"What do you mean? I always come back late…"

"Ka-" before Midorikawa could finish his statement; Kariya already started walking into the building.

"I'm going to my room now… I still have a lot of things to do…" with that, he had entered the building and left Midorikawa outside.

* * *

 **That's for chapter two!**

 **See ya guys on the next chapter!**

 **Drop a Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three guys! Yeah… It took forever before I finished this chapter since I'm very busy with my worthless life…**

* * *

 ** _Next day…_**

"I wonder what kind of prank Kariya would do today…" Kirino said to himself as he stood in front of their changing room's door. He took a deep breath before swinging the slightly opened door.

"KYAAAA! SO COLD!"

A bucket of ice cold water was dumped on him. Now, Kirino is freezing cold.

"KARIYA!" Kirino yelled, almost shaking the whole building.

"Hahahahahahaha! Serves you right!" Kariya laughed out then ran away… again…

As much as Kirino wants to chase the little troublemaker, he's too cold to do so. From a distance, Tsuguri was watching the scene of Kirino and Kariya.

 _'He did it again…'_ Tsuguri thought as he took another towel and tossed it over to Kirino. "Catch!"

Kirino skillfully caught the towel and said, "Thanks"

"Looks like he did it again…"

"Obviously! Today, it's ice cold water! What would tomorrow be, boiling hot water?"

"Hopefully not…"

"Yeah. I don't want any more water on my head"

* * *

 ** _*Time Skip*_**

Kariya was currently fixing his things, ready to go home.

"Another day, successfully pranking Kirino…" Kariya said to himself.

"Kariya, I told you to stop pranking Kirino" Tsuguri suddenly said from behind Kariya.

"AH! Wha-what the?! Why would I listen to you?!"

"Why did you prank him again?"

"It's none of your business. Leave me alone"

"Tell me"

"No"

Tsuguri is starting to get annoyed by Kariya's stubbornness. He now started to walk closer to Kariya, making the other take steps backward.

No one was inside the room other than the two.

"Spit it out, Kariya"

Kariya couldn't say anything. He was too busy blushing.

"Kariya" Tsuguri called as he continued stepping closer to Kariya.

 _'URGH! This is bad! Really, really bad!'_ Kariya thought, still taking steps backward as he had hit the wall.

 _'Shit! I'm cornered!'_

Noticing the smaller male cornered, Tsuguri had trapped the other using his hands.

"Nowhere to go now, Kariya. Tell me why you are enjoying on pranking Kirino…"

Kariya said nothing. He just turned his head to escape those golden orbs of Tsuguri.

"Look at me" Tsuguri demanded but Kariya just ignored him.

"Kariya"

"Kariya"

That name was called multiple times but was only ignored.

"Masaki…" Tsuguri called again. Not in a serious tone, but in a soft one.

Kariya just blushed even more as he heard his first name being called. He slowly turned his head only to find Tsuguri's face nearing his.

Slowly, Tsuguri pressed his own lips to Kariya's slightly parted ones…

 _'Wha-what is this for? Why is he kissing me?'_ Kariya thought.

Weird… Tsuguri just kissed Kariya… and Kariya is somewhat enjoying the kiss. Closing his eyes is one proof.

Unknown to his movements, Tsuguri had wrapped his arms around Kariya's waist as he deepened the kiss.

Coming back to his senses, Kariya had the strength to pull away from the kiss and push Tsuguri away from him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kariya shouted.

"What do you think, _Masaki_?"

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME! ANSWER ME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Wha- WHAT IS?!"

"Stop acting like you're dense… It doesn't suit you…"

Again, Tsuguri started to near Kariya.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Kariya shouted.

"Innocence doesn't suit you… but this blush does…" Tsuguri teased only to make the other blush even more.

"SHUT UP!"

Tsuguri just gave a light chuckle then started to walk away, leaving a tomato-faced Kariya, a grin plastered on his face.

"PWEH! Disgusting!" Kariya exclaimed as he continuously wiped his lips with his sleeve.

 _'How dare he!'_

* * *

On Kariya's way home, Tsuguri was following him from a distance.

"Oh, Kariya… My little Kariya" Tsuguri said.

Shivers went down on Kariya's spine. _'Why do I feel like someone's following me?'_ with that thought, he ran towards sun garden. Midorikawa's waiting for him at the gate.

"AH! Kariya, finally you're here!" Midorikawa exclaimed.

"What?"

"Someone left this at the door for you" the taller male stretched out his hand and revealed a letter. _A love letter_ …

"Eh? How could you be so sure that it's for me? It could be for anyone in sun garden…"

"Then how could you explain the name 'Kariya Masaki' written on it?"

Midori flipped the letter and revealed Kariya's name written on it.

"TSK! Who would write a letter for me? That's just a prank. Someone pranking me…"

"Just take it… Prank or not, it's rude not to accept this letter…"

"TSK! Fine!" with that, Kariya took the letter from Midorikawa and stomped of to his room, placed his bag on his desk and sat on his bed.

… Silence…

… Silence…

… Silence…

The room was silent as Kariya stared at the letter in his hand, hesitating in opening it.

 _To: Kariya Masaki_

 _From: Anonymous_

"Might as well read this dumb letter…" Kariya said as he slowly opened the letter.

 _Masaki,_

 _Meet me at the school gate at 9 pm tonight… I'll be waiting…_

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Tsuguri_

Kariya just stared blankly at the paper he just read. "Like hell I'm going to do as he says" with that, he placed the letter on his table and lied down on his bed. He was about to fall asleep0 when his phone suddenly rang.

"URGH!" he complained as he took his phone from his bag and answered the call without even checking who the caller is. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

 _"I want you to not ignore my letter"_ the caller answered. That is when Kariya knew that it was annoying Tsuguri.

"Like hell I'll do what you want! I'm not going there tonight!"

"Suit yourself… Look outside your window…"

"What?"

"Look outside…"

"No"

"Suit yourself…" with that, Tsuguri had ended the call.

"MASAKI!" a voice from outside the orphanage called.

"What the?!" as Kariya looked outside his window, he saw Tsuguri holding a banner.

 _'I LOVE YOU!'_

Kariya quickly got out of his room then ran downstairs and out of the door to Tsuguri and pulled his somewhere far from sun garden.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Are you really planning on humiliating me in sun garden, huh?!" Kariya shouted.

"You know, if you just looked outside your window, I needn't to shout your name…"

Now that Kariya has thought of it, Tsuguri's right.

"Y-yeah, but what's all this for? Why are you suddenly into me, huh? You're not your usual self!"

"Isn't it obvious in the banner, I love you…"

"No you don't… You're just joking around me… Now leave me alone"

"No…"

"I won't leave you alone…"

"URGH! Tsuguri!"

"Kyosuke…"

"What?"

"Call me by my first name…"

"No way will I do that"

"Do it"

"Don't think that I'll do anything and everything you say! You're not the boss of me!"

"I'm serious…"

"So am I! Now leave me alone! I don't want to see you! I'm tired of looking and staring at your face every single day! It's sickening!" Kariya shouted once more but only made the other teen grin.

"Did you just say that every single day you're looking and staring at me?"

A blush formed on Kariya's face and Tsuguri's grin became wider.

 _'URGH! I'm caught!'_

"N-NO!"

"Yap, you just did… So does this mean you feel the same?"

"NO! I don't like you! I don't! I hate you!"

"The more you hate, the more you love Masaki…"

The teasing blush had already invaded Kariya's whole face.

"Stop denying… You feel the same…"

"I'M NOT DENYING, YOU IDIOT!"

Tsuguri just chuckled before wrapping his arms around Kariya once more and kissed Kariya once more.

Kariya just kept his mouth shut as Tsuguri kissed him.

"Sto-" not being able to finish his statement, Tsuguri had already entered Kariya's mouth, exploring the new-found cavern.

Kariya kept on struggling to get out of Tsuguri's 'hug' but no luck for him. The other male is just taller and stronger than him. Minutes, which felt like hours, went by and Kariya had already melted into the kiss. He stopped struggling and learned how to enjoy the kiss and started to kiss back. As Tsuguri had noticed the other kissing back, he loosened his hug. Surprising that Kariya didn't bother pushing him away. Instead, he had swung his arm onto Tsuguri's neck to deepen the kiss.

One single kiss felt like forever for the two.

As they separated, one thing was said…

"I love you…"

"I love you…"

Again, another kiss was shared.

* * *

 ** _*From a distance*_**

"Hahaha~~ never again will you dump buckets of water on me, Kariya…"

 ** _*click*_**

 ** _*click*_**

 ** _*click*_**

"BLACKMAIL…"

* * *

 **So that's chapter 3! Bet you guys already know who that person is from a distance…**

 **Maybe... I'll be able to post chapter 4 later today... Once i finish it... I already have the idea. All is left is the typing...**

 **Leave a review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY! Last chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

 ** _Next day…_**

"Hmm, hmm, hmm~~" Kirino hummed.

""Eh? Why so happy today, Kirino? Aren't you worried on what Kariya would do today?" Tenma asked.

"Nope. Not even the slightest bit…"

"Eh? Why?"

"No particular reason, Tenma…"

A grin formed on Kirino's face as he remembered last night…

 ** _/Flashback/_**

"Hahaha~~ never again will you dump buckets of water on me, Kariya…"

 ** _*click*_**

 ** _*click*_**

 ** _*click*_**

"BLACKMAIL…"

"Tsu- Kyosuke… I love you… so much…" Kariya said.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Masaki?" Tsuguri asked.

"Yes…" with that, another kiss was shared once more…

Kirino just continued taking multiple pictures and videos.

 _'Kariya, it's payback time!'_ Kirino thought.

As Tsuguri and Kariya had separated, Kirino called out Kariya's name and showed him the pictures and videos he took.

"WHAT THE?! Why were you filming us?!" Kariya shouted.

"Payback time… You know what, maybe showing these to the whole team, your class and to sun garden would be a good payback… What do you think, Kariya?"

"NO! Please, don't! I'll do anything! Just don't do those things! I'm humiliated enough!"

"Nope… nothing you can do…"

"WHAT?! There must be something! I'll do it!"

"Well, there's one thing you could do…"

"SURE! ANYTHING! Just name it!"

"No more pranking… to me or anyone in the team… Deal?"

"NO WAY!"

"Okay… I'll just show these to everyone…"

"Okay, Okay! I'll accept your deal!"

A grin formed between Kirino's lips as he answered, "Good…"

 ** _/End of Flashback/_**

* * *

 ** _After practice…_**

As usual, Kariya was fixing his things along with everyone else in the team when suddenly Tsuguri hugged him from behind.

"Wha- Kyosuke?!" Kariya exclaimed.

"Kyosuke?" the whole team, minus Tsuuri, Kariya and Kirino, said in unison.

Tsuguri gave out a sigh before saying, "Looks like the cat is out of the bag… MASAKI AND I ARE TOGETHER NOW…"

"WHAT?! No we're not!"

"Yes, you two are… Here's proof…" Kirino said as he pulled out some of the developed pictures he took last night.

"WHY DID YOU BRING THOSE?!"

"Because I want to…"

"BUT-!" Kariya wasn't able to finish his statement when Tsuguri had interrupted him

"Now that you all know the secret… it wouldn't be a bother if I do this, right?" with that, Tsuguri had kissed Kariya in front of everyone.

Kariya, on the other hand, was blushing red and wants to get out of the room so he stomped on Tsuguri's foot making him whine out in pain so Masaki took his bag and got out of the room.

"WAIT, MASAKI!"

"SHUT UP!"

Tsuguri did the same; he took his bag and ran out to chase his Little Masaki. Leaving everyone in the team, laughing.

"What a couple…" Shindou said.

* * *

 **DONE! What do you think guys?**

 **Review!**


End file.
